untitled~Obsession: the deadly habit
by Angel and Devil
Summary: Serena = evil Can we say more.
1. Chapter 1

Angel-Right. You know we have to right a disclaimer for this story or some weird ass  
lawyers are going to come and force us into writing one.  
Devil- Oh. That's just a stupid superstition. Their isn't any need for a disclaimer. Once  
people read this story they will know we don't own it. The creators don't write this kind  
of crap.  
Angel-Ok then. No disclaimer.  
Suddenly a burst of light occurred and their are two guns trained upon them.   
Devil- Oh shit. That's the last thing I expected. Lawyers showing up in bright, white light.  
Lawyers-You put that disclaimer in now or we will be forced to do something to you or  
your equipment.(Evil Laughter)  
Angel- You have to be kidding me. You guys are a total crock. I mean lawyers are  
supposed to come from hell. And if you guys say another word about hurting my  
computer. You will be sterile for all eternity.  
Devil- Ouch!!!!!!!!! I warn you see means it.   
Lawyer 2- How about this, if you don't put in the disclaimer now. You will have writer's  
block until you put one in, for the rest of your fanfiction writing life.  
Devil-Ok, ok. We don't own Gundam wing or Sailor Moon. But we own everything else  
in this story. You know what that means Angel?  
Angel- Yep! Two sets of lifetime tickets to Relena's lecture and conference circuit.  
Lawyers-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Poof!!!!!!!! Well ok. Now on with the show.  
**********************************  
Trowa and Duo are leaving the circus, after a hard day's work. The two men are  
walking towards the parking lot. Enjoying the cool breeze on their warm and sweaty  
chests. Suddenly the two find their buts kissing the cold, hard pavement and their bodies  
covered by girls.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Janelle talking on the phone with Wufei; while Janelle listen to Oh starry night.  
Janelle: Hi! Wufei.   
Wufei: Who this? HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THIS NUMBER?  
Janelle: From Duo.  
Wufei: Braided Baka, I'll cut that braid when I see him. What do you want, Onna?  
Janelle: Okay then! Do you want to watch movies?  
Wufei: Do you have ones chang?  
Janelle: Yes, We do!  
Wufei: K! 8:30 P.M.  
Janelle: Please call Heero and Q-baby.  
Wufei: Bye, Onna.  
Click  
Janelle: One of these time, I kill him! In Kamam named I'll kill him   
Click  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Duo: Excuse me, but can you get off us.  
Trowa:........   
Mina: I'm so sorry! We weren't watching.  
Lita: We were just training, you know keeping in shape. I'm sure you do it all the time.  
_music form CD player heard SM. Mina elbows Lita hard. Duo & Trowa blush at Lita's  
Comment. Trowa finally speaks:  
Trowa: No, really it's okay. We were going to sit down anyways. By the way my name is  
Trowa Barton and he is Duo Maxwell.   
Lita: I'm Lita Kino and this is Mina Aino.  
Ring ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lita: Hold for a minute that's my cell phone: " what! oh...Hi  
Serena....no........no......no....absolutly not.......no....and finally orange and black only work  
in October. Good bye! No....go ask Darien.Good-bye! Click"  
Ring~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mina: Pardon. "Hello, no it's not a bad time.Sure,I'll ask her. Okay then. See ya later."  
Lita, Janelle wants us to go watch movies at her house.  
Lita: Ok. Hey do you guys want to come too? I'm sure Janelle wouldn't mind if we  
brought you guys with us.  
Trowa: One Second, Please.  
Duo and Trowa turn their backs and walk a few feet away.  
Duo: Why not Trowa.......it will be fun.  
Trowa: It could be dangerous.  
Duo: Please!!! We can take care of ourselves. Plus, when was the last time two babes  
asked us out on a date.  
Trowa: Well....when you put it that way. Why not?  
Duo: Okay, ladies. Lead the way.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~At Janelle's door~  
Duo pulls Lita to the side, leaving Trowa and Mina at the door. Duo leans in to kiss Lita  
and Lita slaps him, hard and loud.  
Lita: What kind of girl do you take me for?! You bag of putrid slime, and rotting decay.  
Lita storms into the house. Mina follows laughing at Duo, but also concerned for Lita.  
Trowa looks at Duo and says: What did you do now?   
Duo: What just happened here? I've never been rejected like that before.  
Trowa snickers.  
Duo: What's so funny!?!  
Trowa ignores him walks in. Duo spends a couple more minutes in shock on the porch,  
until he gets over the shock of rejection.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Trowa walks in and is stopped by a pissed off Wufei.  
Trowa: What happened to you?  
Wufei: Where is Duo?  
Trowa: Outside in shock.  
Wufei leaves to find Duo.  
Mina: Do you like him Trowa?  
Trowa: Friend of mine.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wufei: DUO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Duo: What!?! Oh .....Shit!!!!  
Duo runs behind Lita, praying to God that she will protect him.  
Lita: What do you think you are doing?  
Duo: He's trying to kill me. And I don't know why! Help!!!!!  
Lita: Oh well.......(he is cute, helpless, buff, outgoing, nice hair...I'm getting off track)  
Wufei:Duo, how dare you give out my personal information to a weak onna.  
Duo: What!!!!!!!!! I didn't do that!!!!!!  
Janelle: Well...it could've been Quatre or Heero! No, wait I know where I got it from the  
phonebook on Heero's laptop.  
Heero: Not my fault your listed. WAIT A MINUTE!!!!!!!! MY LAPTOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Heero pulls out gun & point the gun a Relena and Serena. Serena wailling, super scoic,  
dog ear peering sound. Everyone in a range of one block in each direction. Eveytone  
whined in pain.   
Relena: What the fuck was that.  
Amy: There's goes chile.  
Serena: Hey, I resent that.  
Lita: Truth hurts.  
Raye: The bad guys are gone.  
Quatre: What????????????  
Raye: Never mind.  
Relena pulls Serena into the bathroom to wash off the tears from her face.  
Darien: I'm King! It's my way or the highway.  
Guys: Pardon.  
Mina: I'll kick him out. Look it's Senshi day out, not senshi and jackass day out.  
Darien: Okay, fine I'll leave, but just this once.  
Mina: Good!!!!! Now leave.  
Darien throws a rose to Mina. Mina moves out of the way and right into Trowa's arms.  
Heero catches the rose and hands it to Janelle.  
Janelle: Thanks. Time for the movies. Pizzas here and popcorn is ready.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Galon: So they meet again, huh. Well, I have news for them. They had better enjoy it,  
because there days are numbered.   
Darien: Galon. What are we supposed to do about the fact the targets have meet their  
protectors.  
Galon: Darien. You worry to much. They don't know what their purpose is or what  
we're going to do to them. Soon,our evil plan shall be full circle and all will be in place.  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH(evil laughter)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Galon: Hey, Relena. Do you want to talk.  
Relena: Yes, but I really should get home before my brother gets home.  
Galon: Don't worry hun. I'll only take a few minutes of your time.It's important isn't it.  
Relena: Well........I suppose so. Do you know Serena?  
Galon: Yeah!  
Relena: Well, I think she's starting to hang out with a bad crowd.  
Galon: Well, don't worry. I'm sure she can sort herself out. So, why don't you come  
home with me.We can talk some more there.  
Relena: I shouldn't, but why not!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
One week later  
Ami: I can't believe it. I mean why would anyone want to do something like this.  
Raye: Yeah. She could be annoying but why would anyone want to rape and mangle her  
to death.   
Mina: Raye!!!!!!!!!! We asked you not to say that.  
Raye: Sorry!It's just a shock.  
Lita: Well, at least we get to say goodbye to her on Saturday. Right! I mean at least we  
get to mourn her properly.  
Serena: Why can you guys talk like this? She's dead. Relena's dead. And your just sitting  
here drinking your damn cappucinos and talking about her death & mourning her like  
she's not important to us. I mean she's found dead and violated. Your just sitting on your  
asses talking. Not crying, not wailing, just sitting and talking like she's not important. You  
people are a bunch of total unmoving cold-hearts.You have no emotion at all. And  
imagine, you fool people all the time into believing your bleeding hearts, full of  
compassion and love; feelings of hope and joy for your fellow man. But you aren't  
philanthropists, your selfish, unmoving spinsters.  
Lita: Now, wait a minute. Just because we aren't buying tissues by the truckload doesn't  
mean we aren't torn up inside about her death. We just have different defenses than you  
do. And ways to mourn and deal with tradegy. So, I think your accusations are totally  
unfounded and cruel to say to people already saddened by a horrible tradegy.  
Serena: I'm so sorry you guys. I just don't know what I'm saying these days.  
Ami: It's okay Serena. Maybe you should go home and talk to Darien. He can help you  
with this grief I'm sure. So, go home, get some sleep, and talk to Darien. Then you should  
be okay be the funeral on Saturday.  
Serena: Okay. I'm going home. I'm sorry about what I said. Bye Bye.  
Others: Good-bye.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The same day  
Quatre: I can't believe it. She's gone.(crying hysterically)  
Janelle: It's okay Q-babe. It's okay.  
Heero: Get a hold of yourself.  
Wufei: Yeah! Real men don't cry. You look like a total wuss.  
Duo: Stop it you guys.  
Trowa: Yeah! Your being cruel. Just because he has emotions and you don't doesn't mean  
you can take out your suppressed anger and pain out on him.  
Duo: Yeah, sure Relena was very annoying, clingy, whiny, and a complete waste of time,  
usually.But that doesn't mean we shouldn't feel bad about her deat. Especially considering  
the way she died.  
sound of Quatre crying(still)  
Wufei: Duo, you really should stop watching Oprah on your days off. It's beggining to rot  
the already small gray matter in your head.  
Heero: Okay! We're going to the funeral on Saturday. End of discussion. Gentlemen, get  
out those suits, consoling looks, and kleenex.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Saturday~Starry Night Funeral Home  
The home is covered in pink and yellow. The place is full of people. Some crying, some  
laughing, and some just reminiscing with others. Serena and Quatre are crying their hearts  
out. The girls are disturbed at Serena and Quatre crying. So Molly and Milliardo go to  
comfort them. In the other corner Duo, Trowa, Lita, and Mina are sitting on a couch  
talking. Trowa puts his arm comforting Mina. Duo kisses Lita on the cheek.  
Wufei: Why are we at the weak onna's funeral again?  
Heero: Because I said so.  
Wufei: She was still a weak onna.(louder)  
Death glares from all.  
Heero: Wufei, you are not going to make friends with anyone, when you make comments  
like that.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later at a restuarant  
Lita: I can't believe what an asshole Wufei was being. I mean sure, Relena caused the guys  
a lot of grief. That doesn't mean he can be a complete pain in the ass. Especially at her  
funeral.  
Ami: I agree. It was totally uncalled for.  
Serena: It was really rude. WAITER!  
Heero: Yes. Hello, I will be your waiter today. The specials are tuna cassorole and squid  
on a stick.  
Mina: You're our waiter.  
Heero: Yes, do you have a problem with that.  
Ami: No, of course not. I'll have a triple stack of blueberry pancakes.  
Serena: I'll have a an order of french toast with extra syrup. 1 giant cinnamon roll. 2 jelly  
donuts. 1 box of Trix. 1 box of lucky charms. And a large milk.  
Mina: I'll have a western omelette.  
Raye: I'll have 3 strawberry pancakes and syrup.  
Lita: And I'll have a sausage skillet breakfast  
Heero repeats the order and brings them coffee.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This is the end of the first chapter. Any constructive critisicms or ideas for title:  
mkh723@aol.com or beth20liz203@aol.com.  
Thanks for reading our fic.  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:   
Devil: Well, to keep the evil lawyers off my back I'm just going to make up a character to say the damn disclaimer. Instant character, Just add traits. Okay.....well a dash of obedience, an pinch of personality, and a smattering of color.   
Lights flash, incredibly stupid music plays and a silver haired, 7 foot tall, rainbow colored person appeared.  
Devil: Well, I did say color. Now I shall give you a name.........Qwarnisla.  
Qwarnisla: Yes, mistress. What am I to do for you?  
Devil: Read the disclaimer off the tele-prompter.  
Qwarnisla: We do not own Sailor moon or Gundam wing. We do own the plot and the following characters: Angel, Devil, and Qwarnisla. If you use them without your permission, we will send the evil lawyers out to get you and several types of unspeakable horror will be fall you. Plus, we are poorer than untilled, reused soil so don't even try to sue us. It would be a complete waste of time on both parties. I am done mistress.  
Devil: Very good Qwarnisla. Now we shall go wreak havoc on the local malls.Ha Ha HAHAHA ( walks off)   
She runs back.   
Devil: I almost forgot. On with the show. Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the park at noon.   
Serena and Galon talking to her about joining his side   
Serena: So Darien is with you in this plan   
Galon: What makes you think that?   
Serena: I thought I saw him talking to you.   
Galon: Why were you spying on him?   
Serena: I like him   
Galon: So do I   
Serena: I mean I like like him.   
Galon: That's interesting!  
Serena: Is he seeing anyone right now?   
Galon: Not that I know of.......not that I follow his every move   
Serena: Then I have a chance.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Wufei at cherry hill temple, just walking around. Wufei sees Raye sparing with grandpa. Wufei wandering temple looking for...whyor what is he at the temple for again? He so found his way to Raye room. All of sudden he gets hit in the back of the head.   
Raye: Why are you doing in my room?   
Wufei: What the hell?   
He spins around and sees Raye glaring at him.  
Raye: Why are you in my room?   
Wufei: This is your room ?  
Raye: Yes!   
Wufei: Really....are you sure?????(doubt in his voice)   
Raye: I live here!  
Wufei: Really...what ever you say....but it looks too clean to belong to some weak onna.   
Raye: I'm not a weak onna!!  
Wufei: Yeah....uh huh......sure.   
Raye: Don't I know you?   
Wufei: Doesn't everyone?  
Raye: I saw you at a party two weeks ago?  
Wufei: Really....well you look a little familar (Wufei's Note to Self-don't let on she is what you have been thinking of since the party)  
Raye: At janelle's house?   
Wufei: Yeah!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
At a local book store, by the school. Amy was walking around the store with a book in her hand, when she ran into someone.  
Amy: Oops, sorry about that!   
Greg:Amy...is that you? (shocked voice)   
Amy: Greg...I didn't see you. (shocked voice)   
Greg: Long time, no see....huh. Last time I saw you was.....when?   
Amy: Six or Seven months?   
Greg: Oh...yeah.....at the chess tournament.  
Amy: That's right!   
Greg: That was real fun wasn't it.   
Amy: Yes!   
Greg: Well, I guess this is fate......do you want to do something saturday night?   
Amy: Yes! but what?   
Greg: How about dinner,dancing, and conversation?   
Amy: What time?   
Greg: 7-ish, okay?   
Amy: Make it 7:30.  
Greg: Well, here's my number, call me if anything comes up and your address so I can pick you up?   
Amy: 732 Oak dr.   
Greg: Bye, Amy.  
Amy: Bye Greg.  
They both pay for what they picked and went their own ways.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, that was chapter two.Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. We accept all types of criticsm. Bye bye and watch for the next chapter of Obsession: the deadly habit. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Well here we are again. Poor little Angel and Devil, bringing you more wonderful action packed excitement. Since we know you were dying in despair over the lack of more mind bending amusement. Well, now on with the show. Angel: Now Devil, don't you forget the disclaimer. I don't want those stupid lawyers tramping about my house again. If you plan on ignoring me right now, I swear I'm going to kill you. In a completely non violent and loving way. Fine, fine, and fine. If you people insist on me writing this disclaimer properly, I will. I the Devil, being of sound mind (hehe) and my partner Angel do not now or ever own Sailor Moon or any other characters we might have popping in. We do however, own Janelle, Galon, and the plot- including any special odd twists or turns. Now on with the show.  
  
In a dark, deary mansion on the south side of town. The little known headquarters of Miliardo, Darien and Galon.  
  
Miliardo : So you went and talked to the girl, huh. Galon: Yes, Sir. Not only does she seem completely oblivious to your plan, but she also seems to be romantically inclined to Darien. I believe we could manipulate her to the purpose. Miliardo: Well in that case. I won't punish you for your illegal traveling. Darien: Hey guys! What are you two up to? Anything new going on with the plan. Miliardo: Nope, nothing at all. Just some manly chats about women. Nothing unusually about it at all. Galon: Yes, we talk about women all the time. Don't we buddy? Darien: No, actually you don't. Miliardo: Yes we do. Galon: Yeah..yes we do. Darien: No you don't. Why are you lying to me!?! Your making me feel bad!!! I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU!!!! (he runs off in tears and you can hear a metallic door slam) Galon: Now look what you've done. You've gone and made little Darien cry. Darien! Wait!!!! ( he too runs off, oddly not in the same direction) Miliardo: Now, let me think in the last 5 minutes, I've formulated a plan to manipulate a little girl, I've made a man cry, and I've angered two people into hating me. Well, sounds like a good productive day. Now what to do. Let me think. What to do now. I know order up some pizza and watch a movie from my personal collection. But which one to watch. "Mina's Morning" or "Lita's lounge at the lake" Screw it! I'll watch both. Meanwhile, on the other side of town, in a nice apartment complex. We see Amy, who is spazzing, and Mina and Lita attempting to calm her down.  
  
Amy: It's 6 o'clock. What am I going to do? What am I going to do? Why did I say yes? WHY???????? Mina: It okay, we same problem. As Lita give her the death glare. Mina: What I do now? Lita: You taking about Trowa and Duo. Stopped it now. Mina looked down. Lita goes over to Amy's closet. She pulls an pair of tight brown hiphugging, black tantop, black zip hooded, leather beat, black boots one inch heel. With that they leave. Mina: wear this, it better than what you pick. Amy nodded and goes to take. Mina ran up upstairs and Lita watching her watch. Mina: I forget something. Mina grabs a braceits that was silver and had a heart on it and silver hoops. Eye shadow that was a light blue with silver sheen, her blush was a pink rose, her lip stick was a dark rose tinted and clear gloss. Then Mina ran back down. Lita: You took forever. At Mina's house, she was reading a book and hoping that tall man would call. And an hour and half later and maga book (Like inu-yasha). Mina: Hello (in a dulcet tone.) Torwa: Hello is Mina there! Trowa praying to god he got the right number this time. Mina: Yes, this is she. This is a Trowa would you like to go the movie or something with me. He crosses his finger. Mina: Sure I go with you. Trowa; That's great! So um....what do would you like to go? Is Sunday at 1 o'clock good, we can catch a matinee and then head out for food. Mina: Yeah! That would be great. So..Sunday at 1 o'clock. I'll write that down. (Moments of silence follow) Trowa: Well, Um..where do you live? So I can pick you up. Mina: Well duh. I live at 765 Jarvis Lane. Just pull in and honk. I'll come out. Trowa: Pheww..You'll come out to me. That's great. Mina: Why? Trowa: Well, I always manage to make a fool of myself when meeting siblings and parents. Mina: You don't have to worry. One, I'm an only child and secondly my parents are out of town on a dig. Trowa: Oh...that's cool. (She's all alone in house, by herself. Better not tell Duo that, he'd tease the hell out of me) Well see ya then. Bye Mina: Bye She hangs up the phone. She slowly sits down, just to jump up and down screaming. Mina: YAHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She finally falls on the bed, laughing, and decides to call Serena and Lita on three way calling. Ring, ring, Ringggggggggggggggggggggg. Well that ends this chapter of Obsession: The deadly habit.......keep watching (or reading in this case) for the ongoing adventures of our heros. 


End file.
